Juste un baiser
by Maralcamge
Summary: OS Edward est de retour, Alphonse a retrouvé son corps. Qu'en est-il des amours de l'ainé des frères Elric?


_**Juste un baiser…**_

Edward était de retour avec son père. Tous deux avaient réussi à passer de nouveau les portes de la vérité, eux qui l'avaient passé pour une première fois pour des raisons bien différentes. Trois longues années s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'Ed s'était retrouvé devant la maison des Rockwell.

Le jeune homme était pour le moins nerveux de revoir les gens qui lui étaient chers, plus particulièrement une jeune mécano qui avait toujours eu une place importante dans sa vie. Une main réconfortante se posa sur son épaule et Edward eut un sourire reconnaissant envers l'homme qu'il avait appris à connaître pendant ses années d'exil. Prenant son courage à deux mains, l'alchimiste toqua à la porte et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre à l'intérieur. Ils étaient rapides, comme si la personne qui venait ouvrir courrait vers la porte. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles Edward essaya de deviner qui se trouverait derrière la porte : Winry, Alphonse, Grand-mère? Il était incapable d'arrêter son choix.

Puis, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains. Edward le reconnu instantanément. C'était son petit frère, celui pour qui il avait traversé les portes de la vérité en premier lieu. La formule avait donc fonctionnée : Alphonse avait retrouvé son corps et son esprit n'était plus rattaché à l'armure qui lui avait servi de corps pendant quelques années.

- Bonsoir Al!

Ed était si heureux de le retrouver qu'il ne remarqua pas que son frère ne le reconnaissait pas.

D'autres bruits de pas se firent entendre et une jeune femme blonde fit son apparition.

- Qui est là Al?

- Je ne sais pas grande sœur…

Winry se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour apercevoir les visiteurs. Un léger cri de stupeur se fit entendre alors que la jeune femme repoussait Al pour se pendre au cou d'Edward, le serrant fortement sur son cœur.

- Oh mon Dieu! Ed c'est bien toi?

Elle riait et pleurait à la fois alors qu'Ed laissait tomber sa valise et enroulait doucement ses bras autour de la taille de la mécano.

- Oui, c'est moi… Je suis de retour.

Ces charmantes retrouvailles se faisaient sous le regard interrogatif d'Alphonse et celui satisfait du père des frères Elric. Ce dernier avait plus d'une fois eu l'impression qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre son fils aîné et l'orpheline mais jamais Edward n'avait abordé ouvertement le sujet depuis trois ans. Maintenant, il voyait ses soupçons se confirmer.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le surprenant retour d'Edward et de son père. Plusieurs heures avaient été nécessaires pour que les péripéties des années écoulées soient racontées.

Ce jour-là, Ed avait réussi à convaincre Winry de faire une ballade sur les rives de la rivière. Il voulait lui faire part des sentiments qu'il éprouvait depuis de nombreuses années mais maintenant qu'il avait réussi à l'entraîner pour un tête à tête, il ne trouvait plus les mots pour lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait.

La promenade se faisait donc silencieusement, un silence bien agréable d'ailleurs, même s'il ne convenait guère aux plans du jeune alchimiste.

- Tu voulais me parler, non?

- Oui… heu… je ne sais pas trop par où commencer…

Winry eut un tendre sourire avant de le taquiner gentiment.

- Toi, l'alchimiste Full Métal, la plus grand gueule que je connaisse, tu perds tes mots? Ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

- Ha, ha, Winry, très drôle… Ce que je veux te dire, c'est très important pour moi et… pas facile à aborder non plus… je…

Edward fut brusquement arrêté dans son explication par deux lèvres qui vinrent se poser sur les siennes.

- Je sais Ed… je l'ai toujours su…

Un doux sourire illuminait le visage de la jeune femme.

- Je crois que je l'ai réalisé le jour où tu m'as promis que la prochaine fois que tu me ferais pleurer, ce serait des larmes de joie.

Edward se souvenait très bien de cette journée là. C'était une promesse quasi impossible à tenir mais qui montrait bien à quel point il tenait à Winry. Il lui sourit donc en retour avant de se pencher sur les lèvres rosées de sa compagne et de l'embrasser avec délicatesse, savourant avec plaisir leur douceur et leur goût légèrement fuité. C'était un baiser d'une extrême tendresse qui communiquait, bien mieux que les mots, tous les sentiments qu'il nourrissait envers la jeune femme.

Peu à peu, le baiser se fit plus fougueux et passionné, la langue de l'alchimiste demanda l'autorisation d'aller caresser sa jumelle. Le premier contact fut électrisant et bientôt, toutes deux dansaient l'une contre l'autre.

Edward encercla la taille fine de Winry dans ses bras alors que cette dernière passait les siens autour du cou du jeune homme, ses doigts s'emmêlant délicatement dans sa longue chevelure. Ce n'est qu'une fois tous deux à bout de souffle qu'ils s'interrompirent.

Gardant toujours Winry dans l'étau de ses bras, L'alchimiste appuya son front contre celui de la mécano et encra son regard dans le sien.

- Je t'aime Winry.


End file.
